Heiress
by moonlightxrainbow2
Summary: Teah is an ordinary, somewhat air headed, teenage girl attending high school in modern day Hyrule. But when she stumbles across a mysterious sword in the secret room of a museum during a class field trip, what will happen? Light GhirahimxOC which may develop further later on.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: Hello! Thanks for clicking on my story. The idea for this came out of nowhere really, but I loved it so much, I had to run with it. It's meant to be mostly humorous, so I'll be upfront and confess that I didn't spend an overwhelming amount of time researching or trying to get every detail completely perfect. Hopefully it's worth reading, regardless. If you notice any mistakes (typos, factual errors, etc.), please let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flaming is not. And with that said, enough of my blabbing, and onto the story!_

* * *

Chapter 1: In the Secret Room

Teah paused in front of the display, pressing her hands against the glass with a shriek of delight. A nearby museum worker cleared her throat, casting a glare at the teenage girl for what was probably the hundredth time. "Oh, right. Sorry," Teah said. She leaned away from the glass, clasping her hands behind her back, and shot a bright grin at the worker, who rolled her eyes.

Teah fished her phone from her pocket and turned around, holding the phone out for a selfie with one hand while her other formed a V-shape next to her face. [Lookie~ It's the Bunny Hood~!] She attached the pic to the message and hit 'send.' Turning back to the glass display, she was just about to push her nose against the case when she remembered the persnickety museum worker and managed to stop herself. The Bunny Hood was the epitome of cuteness. Her first memory was of gazing at the mask, longing to wear it and hop around, pretending to be a bunny. She didn't care about the mask's ability to increase running speed and jumping heights. All that mattered was how adorable it was.

A buzz vibrated against her thigh. Teah pulled the phone out and opened the new message. It was from Leta. [Yes, Teah. We've all seen the Bunny Hood before.]

Teah stuck her tongue out. [Meanie :P]

The phone vibrated before she even had a chance to exit from the group message between herself and her two long time best friends, Ari and Leta. [Aren't you gonna get left behind?] From Leta again.

Teah paused for a moment, trying to understand the message's meaning. "Oh!" she shouted. Hastily raising her head, she found that, as Leta had predicted, her class was nowhere to be seen. 'Ahh, I'm gonna get in trouble again! she moaned inwardly. She looked around, trying to figure out where her classmates had gone. There was no one in sight. Even the evil museum worker, who had practically been stalking her since they entered the museum almost an hour ago, was nowhere to be seen. Teah pursed her lips and tried to decide where they might be going next. The Magical Masks room continued forward to two other exhibits: Dangerous Organisms, which hosted preserved body parts of ancient deadly monsters; and Mystical Gems, which showcased an array of magical precious stones and jewelry. Knowing Professor Lorre, her monster-obsessed history teacher, she had a pretty good guess. Mind made up, Teah skipped off in the direction of the Dangerous Organisms exhibit.

Of all the museum's exhibits, Teah hated this one the most. The arched entryway led to a darkened room, where an assortment of tentacles, claws, and fangs glowed eerily beneath dim lights. She zipped her up her navy blue hoodie, pulling the hood over her short, auburn waves, and grabbed her phone, holding it up like a weapon as she tiptoed her way through the creepy displays. The room seemed to be completely empty. Maybe Professor Lorre was saving the 'best' for last. 'That must be it!' she decided, and was just about to head back when she turned around to find herself face to face with a pair of large, bulbous eyes staring out at her.

Teah screamed, stumbling backwards and proceeding to trip over her own feet. She fell to the tile floor with a thud and her phone slid from her grip, dropping with a clatter. "Ah!" she cried, reaching for it. Instead of successfully reclaiming the phone, her foot caught on the drawstring of her hoodie as she reached forward. She fell again, this time onto her face, and her outstretched fingers knocked the phone away. Teah watched with horror as it skidded beneath a case holding a scaly, clawed Lizalfos arm.

Her face fell. Releasing a whimpered moan, she crawled toward the case and bent her head to the floor, peering underneath. She sighed with relief. She could see the precious object glinting faintly just on the other side of the case. All she had to do was walk around and retrieve it. Standing, Teah whirled around and stuck her tongue out at the glass container holding the evil eyeballs. Then she stomped off to fetch her phone.

Fortunately, it had escaped unscathed from its recent adventure. Teah dusted off her beloved Bunny Hood phone charm, and returned the cell to the safety of her pocket. Now all she had to do was get out of this scary exhibit and find her class before Professor Lorre noticed she was missing. It would have been an easy task if she hadn't noticed at that moment that one of the staff only doors, roped off from the main walkway to discourage curious visitors from poking around, was open-just a crack, as if someone had entered and forgotten to close it.

It was an almost irresistible chance. No one was around to see. As long as she was sneaky enough, she could take a quick peek and be gone before anyone was the wiser. She'd always wondered what went on in those 'Staff Only' rooms. Leta always said it was probably just boring things, like cleaning supplies or something along those lines, but Teah liked to imagine that they hid deep, dark secrets. She looked around once, just to be sure she was truly alone, and darted toward the door, ducking underneath the rope barrier. Placing a hand on the handle, she opened it a little wider, just enough that she could peer inside.

It was darker than she had expected. Even with her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the Dangerous Organisms exhibit, Teah had to squint in order to see. A single, dusky orb light, the handiwork of a magician, lit the room from the far wall. The room was almost disappointingly void of anything except for a second door located next to the orb light. This door was much larger, made of a shiny, dark material that glistened in the orange light. It stretched nearly from floor to ceiling, easily taking up the majority of the tiny wall. Teah could feel the faint buzz of magic recently used.

Now, her curiosity was _really_ peaked. She tiptoed toward the second door and placed a hand on it. She had to put her weight into it, but it swung open. Her amber eyes shone with excitement, peering down the stone stairwell that stretched before her. Touching one wall for balance, she crept down. The stairs wound into blackness so thick, Teah couldn't see a thing. Reaching for her phone once again, she turned on the flashlight. Much better.

She continued on until a faint orange glow appeared not far below. As she came closer, it morphed into the shape of another orb light. Teah turned off her flashlight. At the bottom step, she paused, leaning around the corner of the wall and checking to make sure the coast was clear before she kept going. She didn't see anyone, but there was a third door, similar to the previous one, yet even larger and dancing with the fluorescent emblems of a barrier spell, across the room. It was something of extreme interest, but she would save it for the end. Satisfied that she was safe, at least for now, Teah cheerfully hopped off the stairs and into this new chamber.

Unlike the empty previous room, this one was filled almost entirely with a clutter of objects-an assortment of weapons, chests, and various other artifacts-scattered about the stone floor. Teah couldn't keep herself from beaming. It was so exciting! The entire room hummed with magic. Seals and barriers hung over each and every item. She didn't know what to examine first. Everything was fascinating.

Before she had time to decide, a hiss sounded from the other door. She looked up to see the lights of the barrier winking out and the door began to open. Teah gasped and, not knowing what else to do, jumped behind the nearest chest, just as a young man, no older than his early twenties and clutching a clipboard, entered. He paused, his eyes scanning the room.

"Is someone there?" he asked.

Teah held her breath, heart pounding, while he flicked his fingers and sent the orb light moving about the room. Her eyes widened with horror as she saw it nearing her, and she was certain that as soon as its light passed over her head, he would see her. She glanced at the door he had just exited, still wide open, not far from where she crouched. In the rush of the moment, she jumped for it, keeping herself low and quiet as possible, and rolled into its concealing shadows. The man did not seem to have noticed her. She watched from the darkness as the orb finished its circle of the other chamber and returned to hover at the man's side.

"Ahh, I must be jumpy after coming down here by myself," he groaned. "Why did I take this job, again?" He turned back to the door, and Teah slunk further into the shadows. The man pressed both hands against the door.

Too late, Teah realized her mistake. She gasped and jumped to her feet, crying, "Wait!" but before she could get the word out, the heavy door slammed shut, and a split second later, the lights of the barrier flickered back into place. Biting her lip, Teah reached a tentative hand toward the door. The barrier touched her skin with a painful zap. "Ow!" she exclaimed, quickly yanking her arm back and nursing her injured fingers. She was stuck.

Teah's lips pursed into a pout and she folded her arms across her chest. Leta was gonna laugh her head off once she got out of here. _If_ she got out of here. Teah froze, realizing just how dire this situation might be. What if that man never came back? What if she _never_ got out? 'Oh please, goddesses. Please get me out of here. If you do, I promise I'll be good. At least for a little while…' She watched the door expectantly, waiting for it to swing back open any minute in proof the goddesses' goodwill. Surely they couldn't be _that_ mad at her, just for being a little curious...right?

A minute passed, and still the door remained firmly shut, held in place by the evil, zapping barrier of doom. It was no good. She would have to find another way out. Teah turned around, surveying the rest of the room. There was no orb light here to chase away the shadows. It was completely dark. Well, completely except for a hazy red and gold glow somewhere ahead. Making use of her phone's flashlight again, she shone it towards the glow, revealing its source. An enormous sword rested on a dark pedestal. It was made of some strange black metal, its edges jagged and menacing. A red aura surrounded it. In addition, several thick, heavy chains, wrapped themselves around the sword, shackling it to the pedestal and the floor. Large bands of golden light crackled in swirling masses around the chains.

Teah breathed out in awe. Forgetting that she was supposed to be looking for a way to escape, she darted toward the sword, bending close to examine it. Up close, it was even more enormous than she'd first thought. It had to be practically the same height as her, the blade as wide as her face. A red jewel adorned the hilt, and near the bottom of the blade was a familiar triangular shape, also in red. The only off thing about the Triforce emblem, other than the color, was that it was upside down. Teah had half a feeling that she knew that symbol from somewhere, but she was too fascinated by the sword before her to try to remember. She really, really wanted to touch it. Eyeing the crackling golden light surround the chains and the red aura of the sword, which seemed to have grown since she'd first noticed it and was pulsing as if alive, she debated if it was worth the risk. Her fingers still smarted from the door barrier. But this was a once in a lifetime chance! And she really, _really_ wanted to touch it. Her mind made up, Teah reached for the blade.

Her fingertips touched the smooth metal. And an explosion erupted. Teah went flying across the room, hitting the far wall with such force that she nearly lost consciousness as she slid to the floor. Blinking away the spots from her vision, waiting for the swaying to still, Teah saw in the light of her phone, which had been knocked from her grip by the force of the explosion and landed several feet away, that the floor had been blasted apart and the pedestal and sword were completely obscured by a thick cloud of dust. From the dust, a figure stepped out, which was odd, because she should have been the only person in here.

"Master," a male voice said, "you've come for me at last."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: First of all, thank you so much to Irradiated Unicorn for the review, and to those who faved/followed my story. I'm so encouraged by your support._

 _This chapter was a bit more difficult to write since it contains a certain canon character whose personality I'll be doing my best to write correctly from here on out. He's a lot of fun, but I always feel a little nervous writing characters that aren't my own. And with that said, here is chapter 2!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Uh-oh

It took a moment for the dizziness to fade enough for Teah to comprehend what this new, mysterious figure had said. When the words did click, they still made absolutely no sense. "Huh?" she said. She tilted her head forward, squinting in an attempt to make out the speaker's features. He remained hidden by the dust cloud, but he was moving forward. At last he stepped out and, in the light provided by her phone, she was able to make out the features of a tall man stepping nimbly over the wreckage, a red cloak drifting over his lithe, muscled body, accentuated by the tight clothing he wore. White hair, long on one side, hung over his face, fully concealing his left eye from view. Once in sight of her, he knelt down in a reverent bow.

"I have been waiting for you, Master."

Teah blinked at the strange man now kneeling before her, saying weird things she didn't understand. "Who are you?" she asked.

The man lifted his head and stared at Teah for a long moment. "That is a most... _interesting_ form you've taken, Master. It seems more time has passed than I realized. Do you truly not recognize me?"

"Uhn-uh," Teah said. The dizziness had finally subsided, and she was gradually beginning to make sense of what was happening once again. Such as, for instance, who was this odd person, and why did he keep calling her 'Master'?

If he was at all bothered that his 'Master' didn't have a clue who he was, the man didn't show it. Instead, he stood up, throwing his hands into the air with a dramatic flip of his hair and cried, "I am the great and beautiful demon lord, Ghirahim!"

"Hey!" Teah cried, catching sight of something beyond the man. The dust had finally settled, and she could now see where the pedestal and the sword should have been. Pushing with slight unsteadiness to her feet, she wobbled past the man, who followed her with his eyes, his hands still frozen in the air. "The sword is gone!" she exclaimed, stopping at the edge of the ruined floor. The second the words were out of her mouth, her brain finally registered what he had just said. She turned to him, gaping, as the pieces began to fall into place, memories from a long ago history lesson dregding up in her brain. An ancient, evil sword, housing the spirit of a demon named... " _Ghirahim_?"

The man-Ghirahim-lowered his arms, smirking. "Ah, so you remember me at last. I knew you couldn't truly forget your most loyal servant, Master."

Teah looked back over her shoulder at the crater which had once been a pedestal displaying a menacing black sword, heavily bound with magicked chains. She looked back at the man calling himself Ghirahim. Ghirahim, the infamous Demon Lord of ancient legends. She'd studied him multiple times throughout her school life. And now he was here, talking to her, and calling her… "Wait a minute!" she gasped, another old memory springing to life. "I'm definitely not your Master!"

Ghirahim folded his arms, tilting his head. Then he disappeared in a flurry of diamonds, and reappeared right beside her, bending down to peer at her. She probably would have been startled if she weren't too busy being completely shocked by all the strangeness. "Surprisingly, you are correct," Ghirahim said. "Your soul is similar, but not the same as my Master's." He straightened and shrugged. "Still, it seems that for whatever reason, I am bound to you. Therefore, at least for the present, you are in some sense my Master."

For a moment, Teah could only stare at him, once again struggling to comprehend what he was saying. Maybe so many millennia of being sealed inside that sword had messed with his head or something. Yeah, that was probably it, she decided with a nod. 'Okay, may as well make use of it, I guess,' she thought. "Okay, Ghirahim. I order you to get me out of this room!"

"Ah, finally we're getting somewhere," Ghirahim said. He stepped toward the door, spent a few seconds studying it, and laughed. "Too easy. Such a weak barrier could never contain me." And with a snap of his fingers, the door blasted off its hinges, leaving the route wide open. "Your exit, my lady." He gave a flourished bow.

"The goddesses _are_ listening!" Teah proclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "I knew they couldn't be mad at me over something so minor." Giggling, she ran to retrieve her phone and dashed out the door.

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed. "The goddesses?" he repeated. "What of them?"

"Yeah," Teah said, carefully picking her way through the mess in the other room. "I asked them to get me out of there and they did. But it _was_ kind of in a weird way." She paused to peer at him over her shoulder, lips pursed, then shrugged and kept going.

Ghirahim stared at her in silence for a long moment, and then out of nowhere, he burst into wild laughter. "You think the goddesses helped you escape?" He materialized beside Teah as she was climbing over a particularly large chest that had been blown into the path in the blast, leaning down so his face was level with hers, hands clasped behind his back. He failed to smother another chuckle. "Let me reassure you how unlikely it is that the goddesses would ever raise a finger to help you."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Teah cried, heaving herself the rest of the way over the chest. "I know my parents are always complaining about what a troublemaker I am, but I can't help it if there are more interesting things to do than sit in class all day! I'm sure the goddesses get that, or they're just a bunch of meanies."

"I see," Ghirahim said with a smirk.

Teah proceeded up the stairs, trailing her phone light, Ghirahim close at her heels. She wondered if he was going to keep following her, but when she reached the next door and saw that this one had also been sealed shut, she was glad he was still there.

"Allow me," he said, stepping toward the door before Teah could say anything. Another snap of his fingers opened the way.

The second the door flew open, the alarm began, whining loudly in their ears. Teah's face fell. "Uh-oh," she said. Alarms were always bad news, especially when one had just been poking around a forbidden area and blasted their way out of said forbidden area with an infamous, millennia-old demon. She hurried to the door leading back to the Dangerous Organisms Exhibit and opened it to see a group of armed security rushing toward them from the other side. She stepped back from the door, searching for a place to hide, but of course there was nowhere in this empty room, unless she wanted to make herself seem even more guilty by running back down the stairs. "Ahh, I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" she cried, grabbing her head in both hands and jumping from foot to foot.

"Those soldiers?" Ghirahim ran one hand coquettishly through his hair and held the other out. A black saber appeared in it. "It will be a minor amusement. I'll take care of them, at your command."

Teah's eyes widened at the sword in his hand. "Ah! Don't do that!" She leapt forward, grabbing his arm in an effort to stop him. "Just go hide or something!" A glance over her shoulder revealed that security had nearly reached them. "Hurry!"

Ghirahim peered down at her as if she were some kind of bizarre alien creature, and with a scowl, the sword in his hand disappeared. "Hmph. Very well." In a whisk of diamonds, he disappeared, just as the guards burst through the door. They stopped, looking somewhat taken aback at the sight before them. Teah gave a hesitant, half-giggle, and threw a peace sign up by her face.

"Hi," she said.

"What's going on here?" one of the security guards demanded, eyeing the door which now resided on the floor, far from its original home.

"Uh…" Teah followed his gaze. "I didn't do that."

"Of course she didn't," a voice spoke from behind the group of guards, who all turned to see a middle-aged man dressed in an expensive looking suit, two men beside him. Teah recognized one as the magician with the clipboard she'd seen downstairs. He looked nervous, hands twisting together in front of him as he cast several short glances at the man in the suit. She also recognized the other one, a long-haired man, wearing a long teacher's robe over his otherwise normal clothing of jeans and polo shirt. Professor Lorre. He cast a disapproving frown toward Teah, who shrank back slightly. The man in the suit made his way through the guards, Professor Lorre and the magician at his side, and stopped in front of Teah, surveying the damage.

"Ratoh, take some of the guards downstairs to determine if anything is missing," he said, addressing the anxious magician, who nodded before quickly jumping to obey, disappearing into the dark stairwell with a handful of security guards close behind. "As for you," he turned to Teah, who bit her lip, "what were you doing in here?"

"Uh, well…" Teah hesitated, wondering if she should try to make up a story, or just tell him the truth. She decided truth was her best bet this time. Maybe a shortened version. "See, I got separated from my class and then I was trying to find them when these evil oogle eyes jumped out at me," she formed her hands into claws and twisted her face for dramatic effect, "so I dropped my phone and then when I was picking it up I saw the door to the 'Staff Only' room was open a crack, so I just had to see what was inside it and then, uh, there was a huge explosion and, uh, yep." She offered a small smile. They should believe her...right?

"I see," the man said. He and Professor Lorre exchanged looks. "Your teacher had just been telling me of your reputation for mischief-he was in the midst of imploring my help after your disappearance when the alarm sounded-but I haven't heard anything that would lead me to believe you are the type to behave malignly." He cast a questioning glance toward Professor Lorre, who nodded in confirmation, and Teah secretly sighed in relief. "Plus, your story lines up with Ratoh's tendency for...shall we say 'negligence?'" He rested a hand on his forehead, lifting his face toward the ceiling. "In any case, I doubt a teenage girl would be capable of blasting a heavily sealed door off its hinges, so I'll be leaving you in Professor Lorre's hands."

And so, Teah found herself released into nothing more painful than a lecture from her angry teacher and a promise that her parents would be informed. 'Ah, they're really gonna kill me this time,' she thought to herself.

Unsurprisingly, Teah was forced to sit through another lecture from her parents on how it was time she started behaving more responsibly and she could have gotten into real trouble this time, and what if she'd been seriously injured? She tuned most of it out since she was too busy wondering how bad it was that she'd let an evil demon lord loose and if he was planning to pull some sort of stunt, like calling hordes of demons to attack Hyrule or attempting to revive his real Master. Which would definitely be very, _very_ bad. She probably should have ordered him to go sleep for all of eternity and not do anything evil ever again, if he was really considering her his Master, as he seemed to have been doing for some reason. Now she had no idea where he was. Leta was probably going to lecture her too, once she found out.

Teah was just finishing this thought when she heard her mother inform her that she was grounded for a month and they were confiscating her cell phone for two weeks. She jumped up. "What? You can't do that!"

"Don't argue, Teah. We've already decided," her mom said, crossing her arms.

"But-but, I need to call Leta and Ari so I can tell them about Ghi-uh, I mean, today."

"You can tell them tomorrow," her dad spoke up. "At school. Hand it over."

Groaning, Teah placed the phone into his outstretched hand and folded her arms in a pout. "I'm going to my room!" she called, whirling on her heel and stomping toward the stairs.

"Make sure you stay there until dinnertime," her dad called back.

Teah flopped onto her small, single-sized bed with a huff. Her parents thought they were so smart, but they didn't know the only thing they were achieving was preventing her from telling her two best friends about the demon she'd released today and coming up with a plan to keep him from destroying Hyrule. Wait until tomorrow? Who _knew_ what kind of stuff Ghirahim could do in a whole night! She glared at the ceiling and kicked the top of her mattress several times to relieve frustration. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice a separate presence in the room until the voice spoke.

"So, you're finally here."


End file.
